


The Best Little Gin Joint in Gloucester

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve, World War II, drinking contests, first time in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War might be hell - but Bucky and Steve can always make it a little better for themselves.  Set during Captain America: The First Avenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Little Gin Joint in Gloucester

**Author's Note:**

> The question is not whom, but when will I be stopped. Written purely for them being nasty with each other in those sharp-as-hell uniforms B)B)B)B) (and also for Jessica, who is my most favorite enabler. I love you, you nasty hoe bag.)

_Hey there, soldier._

It’s amazing the effect those words have on Steve.  Just four syllables from Bucky’s mouth and he’d suddenly been willing to do quite a lot of things.  Really it’s not the words themselves so much as how Bucky had said them – with a little smirk and his hat tipped back, placed on his head with no sort of decorum – just one good brush of Steve’s hands through his hair and it would be knocked right off onto the ground.

There had also been the little smolder that Bucky reserves purely for him, that look in those gorgeous eyes that only Steve ever sees.  As big and strong as he is now, it had made his knees go weak and his throat as dry as the charred earth the German army had left in their wake back into the Rhineland.  Steve won’t ever forget the first time he’d gotten the _look,_ a warm spring day in 1936 when he and Bucky had been doing absolutely nothing in particular, just spending time together like they always did and Steve had been on the couch drawing, reaching for another butterscotch when Bucky had just… appeared, given him the look, leaned in and kissed him right back into the sofa.

It’s just as electrifying now as it was then, a global conflict and three thousand miles from home later.

He had been in the map room of their base in Gloucester, fresh off the plane after six months in France.  They had been granted three days rest and recreation and really, being on duty for those last two hours had been hell.  Going over strategy for the 107ths next move was the absolute last thing Steve wanted to focus on – not after he’d spent the last several hundred miles through the air staring at Bucky’s four day scruff and half open shirt, his dog tags nestled invitingly between his pecs – and that smolder, which Steve had tried so, so hard to not get lost in on that cold, drafty C-47.

Bucky had been waiting outside the map room when Steve was done and pulled him in, hands on his forearms and opening the supply closet door behind them so smoothly that it was like it had been placed there specifically for them.

That’s when those words had been whispered against his lips and Steve had surrendered.

“ _Not here, Buck.”_

_“Yes here, Steve – I gotta have you, I gotta… Steve, it’s been_ months… _”_

_“I know, Buck, I know – but…”_

His resolve had caved in completely the moment Bucky had licked across his lips and made himself at home in his mouth and truth be told, he’d have still been in there had they not heard approaching footsteps and a loud voice swearing that they had better not need bleach.  Whatever it was, it had been enough for Steve and Bucky to look like they had been looking for soap for the barracks – the corporal had bought it upon discovery and not given them a second thought.  Frankly, the novelty of Captain America had worn off fast with their unit – to them, Steve Rogers is just another guy who happens to excel at beating the Wehrmacht. 

To Bucky, he’s Steve, or Stevie, his best guy from Brooklyn.  Steve likes that one best, the  only version of him that really matters.

Being a commanding officer has its perks – he has his own small room with a shower stall off the main barracks, complete with radio and a double cot.  It’s still way too small but it’s enough for him and Bucky to lie on, the metal creaking ever so often with their movements.

Bucky’s lying underneath Steve, one hand in Steve’s hair and the other under his shirt, Steve’s jacket discarded and his tie getting pulled all out of sorts by Bucky’s unfocused yet intense to get at his skin.  They’ve barely gotten past rutting against each other and it’s _beautiful_ after so much time in forced chastity.   Bucky’s hot against him, friction at every point of contact between their bodies.  Steve’s trying so hard to stay quiet but Bucky keeps rubbing him right at the small of his back where so much promise lies, feeling and remapping and remembering.  Steve’s going to let him stay there as long as he wants, because their goals in the end are similar enough.

Steve untucks Bucky’s shirt from his combat pants and slides his fingers up his belly, ending at his dogtags and pulling on them.  Bucky leans up, never breaking their kiss and he ends up in Steve’s lap, straddling his muscled thighs and trying to toe off his boots where they’re digging into his ass.  Steve reaches back and helps take them off, throwing them to the floor with a clunk before they end up at the opposite end of the bunk, Bucky on top and Steve under him.

They both have to finally pause for breath and Steve’s arousal surges even more when he reaches up to help Bucky with his shirt off.  He’s seen this body grow harder and stronger every day for the last year, and now he doesn’t have to hold himself back from feeling.

“Yeah, that’s it Steve, fucking _touch me._ ”  Bucky holds himself so that he’s as accessible as possible and Steve follows orders, playing his fingers up Bucky’s ribcage and over his muscled stomach, scriting through his treasure trail and up to his chest.  Bucky’s nipples are invitingly hard and Steve rubs them over with calloused fingers, making Bucky moan and bite his tongue.  Steve yanks him back down to cover him up with his mouth and God, if Bucky shifts one more time over his crotch he’s going to come in his pants – he’s that keyed up, as easy as tinder to set off because it’s been too goddamn long and absolutely none of his focus is wasted right now, concentrated completely on making Bucky feel good.

“I have to…”  Steve doesn’t finish, just goes for Bucky’s belt and makes short work of the buckle, helping him to his knees so Bucky can shove the pants down and there’s his cock, thick and hard and absolutely leaking with precome.  Steve’s mouth waters and he gathers it up on his fingers and is bring them to his mouth when Bucky redirects and sucks them clean instead – which just makes his cock pulse more and leak precome all over the front of Steve’s brown uniform shirt.

Bucky realizes what he’s done and looks down.  “Shit, Stevie, ‘m sorry.”

Steve reaches for his shoulders and brings him back in for another kiss.  “Don’t worry, Buck, not like you haven’t gotten me wet before.”  He grins and tastes Bucky’s precome where it’s still on his lips, holding Bucky’s jaw still while he licks and yeah, this mouth is going to continue to get him in trouble as long as they both live.  Bucky squirms and honestly, Steve kind of wants him to mess up his uniform, come all over it and then Steve puts the jacket back on, knowing that Bucky’s been there and he _smells_ like him – which means no one else can touch him, because he’s only Bucky’s and-

“Captain, you coming with us?”  Lieutenant Donoghue’s voice and knock break the trance – but Steve doesn’t let Bucky go anywhere, not quite yet.

“Uh… sure, just…”  Steve kisses Bucky hard one more time and regretfully pushes him off, watching Bucky fall back in a tumble of muscle to the cot and hurriedly pull his pants up, his eyes still dark with want and his hair a mess.  Steve has to reach into his pants and adjust himself so that maybe it’s not as obvious to the whole world he’s hard.

When his fingers come out soaked with precome he realizes just how close he had been to ruining them and he makes sure Bucky sees him lick them before he reaches the door.

Donoghue is standing back from the door a bit and Steve uses that advantage to block his view of Bucky.  Donoghue salutes and Steve returns it half hearted.  “At ease – Lieutenant, where is it we’re going?”

Mackie Donoghue, Cockney down to his boots, all of twenty years old with red hair and blue eyes, does his best to keep his focus off of Steve’s disheveled state.  “Some of us made plans to visit, uh, a particular watering hole for… you know… and was wondering if you and Sergeant Barnes wanted to join us.”

Steve puts his hands on his hips and raises and eyebrow.  “What is this ‘you know’, Lieutenant?”

This time the flush gives him away, coloring his ears crimson.  “Where can can be ourselves, Cap.  I know you and Sergeant Barnes deserve a night out, and we thought-“

“Say no more – what’s the dress?”

“Um… as you are, Captain.  It’s for military chaps only, no one else.  Promise that there’s no rough stuff and if anyone messes with you, we’ve got your back.”  Donoghue salutes and stands back at attention, trying far too hard to cover up his embarrassment.

Steve stands there for a moment, chewing his lip and thinking – drinking doesn’t do much for him, because the serum makes that near impossible and really, making an appearance in _that sort of establishment_ probably wouldn’t look good for propaganda tapes – but Donoghue has never been anything but honest with him and really, Bucky deserves a night of uninhibited fun.  Hell, they both do – but Bucky’s a social sort of guy, and some fraternization could go a long way towards morale too.

“Hey Bucky – you feeling up to going out?”

A moment later Bucky appears in uniform, still scruffy but splashed with cologne, hat at a jaunty angle – he looks positively dashing.

“Sure thing, Cap – where to?”

Donoghue smiles and looks to the west.

“The best little gin joint in Gloucester, of course.”

Bucky’s precome is still wet on his shirt front as Steve tucks himself back in and shrugs into his jacket, smiling to himself as Bucky’s hand lands warm and secure on the small of his back.

___

Quick’s Place is but a half-mile walk from the base, just far enough away to not be considered encroaching on Army territory but close enough that its patrons don’t have to go very long before finding what they want.

Steve honestly hadn’t been sure what to expect of this “gin joint.”  Over the course of the war he’d been in many officer’s bars, makeshift lean-to cafes, half-bombed restaurants, and all matter of places where a group of resourceful men could put together a place to serve booze  This place?  It’s got an English Gentleman’s Club feel to it.  Dark wood paneling, a record player that has a steady supply of Martha Tilton spinning away, and everyone there is dressed just the same as them – uniforms all around and were it not for the establishment, Steve would never have pegged a single one of these men as gay. 

It’s that drinking actually interests Steve that much – the serum makes it practically impossible for him to get drunk.  In fact, it takes eight bottles of beer for him to even feel a hint of a buzz - but he does it anyway, because Bucky likes his beer and whiskey just as much as he does Steve – and besides, Bucky’s mouth gets really honest and uninhibited after a few and most of the time, that means dirty talk.  Not that Steve encourages it, of course – he just doesn’t put a stop to it and right now, he’s going to let Bucky run his mouth at him as much as he wants to.  He wants to hear every filthy thing that his guy can come up with, and Bucky is the most creative sort of bastard when it comes to riling Steve up with words.

“Nice place, isn’t it Steve?”  Bucky has his arm through Steves, being just as brazen as he wants to be and yeah, it’s Captain America on his arm.  Steve can feel the pride radiating from Bucky right now and alright, he’s going to help feed it a little.  He leans over and kisses Bucky’s temple because he can, and he can do it here where no one will judge him poorly for it.

“It’s kind of… formal, isn’t it?”  Really, all it needs are a few stuffed animal heads on the walls and this could be a hunting club. 

“Just like Pat’s back home, Steve – except Pat didn’t let _anyone_ in without a tie.”  Bucky sidles up to the bar and sits on a stool, looking like he was meant to be there and Steve remains standing, trying not to acknowledge the open stares that he’s receiving.

“Yeah, because nothing says party like puking all over your best clothes.”  Steve thinks about the handful of times he ever went inside Pat’s – unable to hold his liquor that well, Bucky getting progressively louder and belligerent with other patrons, the tender touches back at their place when Steve had patched him up after a brawl…

“That was _one_ time – and I got the stains out of them, didn’t I?”  Bucky pushes his hat back to an even more rakish angle and starts giving the guys who linger a little too long on Steve the death glare – even Steve shivers a little.

“Are you gonna be my watchdog all night, Buck?”

Bucky shrugs and signals the bartender.  “Just need folks to remember that you’re an American icon but you were _mine_ first.”  He hooks Steve with the toe of his shoe and tugs him closer, just avoiding them knocking knees as Steve ends up between his spread legs.  “But you know that.”

“Don’t I ever, Buck.”  Steve lets himself be pulled by his tie into a kiss and yes, absolutely everyone in the room is staring at them now – he’s sure there are a lot of people who would pay good money to see him snogging his second in command with what’s very quickly becoming an obscene amount of tongue.

“Gentleman, welcome to Quick’s!”  Steve breaks apart from Bucky in a mighty hurry as the bartender approaches – a burly, bald-headed man dressed in a white tie and braces, sporting a toothy smile under drooping mustachios – given some hair and a pince-nez and he could easily pass for old TR – but the Liverpool accent is a little incongruous.

Steve automatically takes the fleshy paw he’s offered.  “I apologize if we were doing-”

“Nonsense!  I think Captain America is more than allowed a bit of a cuddle from well, Sergeant Barnes.  I’m Quick, by the way.”  Steve’s hand is still his, locked in a grip almost as strong as his own. 

Bucky tries his hardest not to cringe when Quick shakes his hand and bears down with all of his considerable charm.  “Now – what’ll it be for you gentleman.  Is it true, Captain, that you can’t get drunk?”

Steve gives him a patient smile and makes himself comfortable on the barstool next to Bucky.  “If you want to believe doggerel, sure.”

Bucky bumps him with his shoulder and leans across the bar, a knowing smirk turning up the corner of his mouth.  “He’s just being modest – but I’m thirsty, Quick - whiskey, two ice cubes.”

“Coming right up – and might I say, Captain, what an honor it is to have the leaders of the 107th in this humble establishment tonight.”  Quick gives a little bow and he pours a glass of Lagavulen for Bucky, dropping two ice cubes in as he slides it down the bar.  Bucky picks it up and drinks it in one gulp, his throat bobbing as the firey stuff goes down and his eyes water just a little.

“Scotland’s best a bit much for you there, Sergeant?”  Donoghue sits down next to Bucky and grins, drinking his own glass neat and without batting an eye.

Bucky wipes his mouth and turns – “this stuff is weak tea compared to Jack Daniels, _Lieutenant._ ” 

His confidence in his own words is really quite inspiring.

Steve really feels like he should intervene but he’s kind of hooked on Bucky’s demeanor right now, loosening up and losing some of the stiffness to his posture that he now unconsciously holds.  He leans forward and whispers in Bucky’s ear: “what’s your plan, Buck?”

“I’m gonna drink this one under the table, is what.”

At that, most of the other patrons pull from their various embraces, conversations, and billiards to see what exactly is going to transpire.  Steve can’t help but laugh to himself – doesn’t matter if they are all batting for the same team in here, men are always going to want to see a fight.

Even if this one is going to result in Bucky being hungover for the next two days.

Quick quietly reaches for another bottle and winks at Steve.

Bucky slides his glass and Quick refills it, as he does for Donoghue.  “Under the table, hm?  Sergeant, this stuff might put you _under the ground_.”

“Think that’s up to the Reich, Lieutenant.”  Bucky’s accent is already starting to get thicker and Steve tries to quell the surge of arousal he feels – not that it’s gone away from earlier, really.  He can still feel precome sticking to the tip of his cock and Bucky being… well, Bucky is making him wet again.

“Whatever you say, Barnes.”  Donoghue downs another glass and leans back, looking supremely confident in himself.  Steve applauds just to goad Bucky, and Bucky turns towards him and frowns.  “Not helping, Cap.”

“Oh, I’m definitely helping.”  Steve lowers his voice and leans in close enough to smell the whiskey on Bucky’s breath.  “And just because I _can_ carry you home doesn’t mean I actually will – and in case you’ve forgotten about earlier, I was kind of hoping you’d be sober for the night.”

Bucky puts his hand on Steve’s cheek and leans in for a kiss, completely ignoring prying eyes and ears.  “Don’t worry about me, Steve, I’m good.  Swear on Gran’s grave.”  His smile is completely sincere and Steve nods, touching Bucky’s knee.

“Go get ‘em, Sarge.”  He kisses Bucky one more time for good luck and spins him back around, massaging Bucky’s shoulders like a prize fighter before he goes into the ring.

“Make the next one a double, Quick.”  Bucky’s got some fight in him now and some of Donoghue’s sparkling confidence starts to dim.

“That good for you as well, Lieutenant?”  Quick’s bottle of whiskey is poised over the glass, ready for the word to go.

“Aye.” The splash it makes as it spills is almost musical and Steve holds his breath as they both knock it back in a hurry, his hands aching to rub Bucky’s sides as he straightens to make it go down easier, his neck craned so much that his hat falls off and it lands in Steve’s lap.

Donoghue licks his lips and sets his glass down gently, his face flushed just the barest shade of pink.  “Had enough yet, Yank?”

“Not on your life, Donoghue.” 

Steve’s heard that tone of half-forced confidence way too many times – ke knows that Bucky’s definitely lying to himself.  “Hey Quick, how about a glass of water?”

Quick hands it to Steve and he drinks it fast, thirsty just from watching Bucky.  Bucky turns his head while Steve still has the glass raised and quirks an eyebrow.

“You gonna share, babe?”

Steve empties it and puts the glass down for a refill. “Hey, this is _my_ drink.”

Quick fills another glass for the both of them and Bucky drinks his water a little too gratefully, almost pornographically.  He closes his eyes and acts like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted – which after all of that whiskey, it has to be – all the while as Donoghue waits patiently, and looking far too sober for Bucky to last against this guy.

Steve winds breathless like he’s run ten miles after Bucky finishes his water, his body language more open than before and his cheeks red from booze.  He’s not swaying yet but that’s only a matter of time – that forearm against the bar isn’t just for projecting relaxation, that’s a stabilizer.

“You good, Buck?”  Steve reaches up and puts Bucky’s hair back in place where it had come loose with his hat.

“Never better, Stevie.”  His slurred words and glassy eyes make that statement a flat lie – Quick stands by, silent as a sentinel, waiting on the go-ahead for more.

“If you say so – here let me loosen this for you.”  Steve undoes the knot of Bucky’s tie a little and pops the first couple buttons open, hoping that it’ll help him breathe better.

Bucky’s grin is wicked and true to known Barnes patterns, opens his mouth.  “If you wanted to get me naked, Steve, why didn’t you say so?”  His hands go for Steve’s tie and right as they’re about to commit six different sins, Steve catches him.

“Later, Buck.”  He fills his voice with as much promise as he can and Bucky’s mouth parts, the glassy look in his eyes becoming heated and goddammit, he should have known that grabbing his wrists would only get him even more started.

“If you two are finished…”  Donoghue pushes another glass at Bucky and Steve turns him back around, a little bit closer in case Bucky’s balance decides to give out on him – it’s happened before.

Bucky swallows his whiskey down and hiccups, making a couple of guys laugh.  Steve glares and they quiet down really fast – for once, he’s glad to be huge and intimidating.

“Thanks, St… Steve.”  Bucky reaches back and pats his arm and then doesn’t move it, grasping Steve for support and yep, he’s done.

Quick catches on and shrugs to the bar at large.  “Gentlemen, I’m afraid that this stuff is in short supply these days, so unless you’re going to start bringing it in to share, I’m afraid you’ll have to call your little contest.”

Donoghue fixes Quick with a frustrated stare.  “But we haven’t finished yet.”

“Aye, but I’m the bartender, lad – besides, these gents weren’t looking for a contest today – why don’t ye leave ‘em in peace?”

Donoghue tips his hat to both Steve and Bucky.  “I’ll do as the man says.”  He sticks out his hand and Bucky shakes it, having to really concentrate so he doesn’t miss.  “Good drinking, Sergeant – next time we’ll do it proper.”

Bucky only manages a nod and Steve helps him off the stool, knowing already that Bucky can’t walk.  “How about some air, Buck?”

There are a few congratulatory backslaps and shoulder claps from the American members of the unit as they walk out and Steve tries his best to acknowledge all of them – but his primary concern right now is Bucky.  Bucky’s pulled tight to his side, arm around Steve’s waist and dragging his feet ever so slightly.

“I got a…”  Bucky swallows and tries again, making a physical effort to collect his thoughts.  “I gotta confess –that shit is _nasty.”_

“Buck, it’s _whiskey_.  What did you expect?”  Steve puts his hat back on his head once they’re outside and helps Bucky stand upright, only for Bucky to keep leaning against him.

“Not that.”  He suddenly looks awfully pale and he clutches his stomach, a loud belch escaping from his mouth and more or less right into Steve’s face.  “Sorry, babe.”

“You owe me for that one.”  Steve wrinkles his nose and grins – which quickly falters as Bucky gets that look in his eye again, the one that says he’s got a lot of things on his mind that have nothing to do with behaving well.

“Mmm – what do I owe you, Steve?”  Bucky tries to sound sexy but the whiskey makes them come out kind of muddled – and Steve _definitely_ isn’t going to do anything to or with him in this state.  That’s not something both one of them have ever done to each other, and there’s no reason to change that now.

“You owe me sobering up first before you get any more ideas.”  Steve’s dead serious and even when drunk, Bucky understands that.

“Not to worry, Cap I think I’m-”  Bucky veers to his right and bends over, clutching his stomach as the whiskey gets the better of him – Steve rubs his back and looks around for Donoghue.  It wouldn’t do for him to see Bucky like this, not after the display he put on in the bar.

Bucky’s shaking and still holding himself but already the color is coming back to his cheeks and he slowly straightens, taking his handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his mouth.  “Never again.”

Steve chuffs a laugh and puts his arm back around Bucky’s waist.  “Yeah, until some upstart like Donoghue challenges you again.”

“I had him on the ropes.”  Bucky takes his hat back and re-adjusts it on his head, just as jaunty as before.

“Whatever you say, Buck.”  Steve kisses his cheek and closes his eyes for a moment – only for Bucky to try and turn it into making out.

Steve pulls away and playfully shoves him.  “Oh no you don’t - not until you’ve washed the taste of puke and Scottish poison out of your mouth.”

“Says he who kisses me with morning breath all the time.”

“Easiest way to avoid that is to not sleep in my bed.”  Steve elbows him teasingly but Bucky doesn’t return it.  Instead, Bucky’s expression turns serious and he stops them both.

“Steve, I don’t care if we end up ninety and arthritic, that simply ain’t gonna happen.”

“Just a joke, Buck.” 

“Yeah well… you know it’s not something I joke about, Steve.”

Steve hugs him to his side and kisses him on the cheek.  “I know.”

They’re silent the rest of the way back to the barracks, and Bucky hangs all over Steve as he opens the key to the door.

“Isn’t it an offense to obstruct your commanding officer from his goal?”  Steve turns to kiss Bucky’s temple and they fall through the door together, Bucky ending up in front of Steve and trying to kiss him again – Steve still pulls back but does meet Bucky halfway by groping his ass.

“Look, if you’re gonna be _that_ way about it…”  Bucky slips from his embrace and starts taking his uniform off, hat first, followed by his tie and jacket.  Steve just stands there and watches, enjoying the slow, sweet show of Bucky’s skin.

Bucky pauses as he’s unbuttoning his shirt, noticing Steve’s unabashed appraisal.  “I don’t know what you have in mind, but I’m gonna go shower.  Haven’t had a proper one in months now, and I’m not gonna pass the chance up.”

“And you were just going to leave me in suspense?”

“No, I was going to invite you.”  Bucky’s shirt comes off and Steve’s mouth waters again, Bucky’s torso in full view for the second time that day.  He doesn’t hesitate to touch, not when the chance to do so again might not come up for a while.

“Do you mind?”  Steve’s trailing his fingers over Bucky’s abs and sides, finding out how his hands still fit just perfectly.

“Not at all, Stevie.”  Bucky undoes his belt and Steve’s, doing a beautifully choreographed job of getting them off at almost the same time.  Steve steps out of his pants and shoes in one go, leaning in to kiss Bucky’s neck.  Bucky tastes like sweat, airplane, gunpowder, and a lot of other things that should _not_ be arousing – but they are, because it’s _Bucky._

“You’re still a little overdressed, Cap.”  Bucky hooks his thumbs in his underwear and down they go, leaving him naked save for his socks.

“Shit, I’d hate to leave you feeling left out.”  Steve doesn’t even bother to untie his tie, just loosens it enough to where it comes off over his head and his buttons are unfastened in record time, shirt and jacket going in a heap together.

Down to just his skivvies, Bucky gets to his knees.  “Don’t move.”  He kisses Steve right below his navel and licks through the darkish blonde hair of his treasure trail a couple times before he hooks his teeth in the waistband and finishes stripping Steve with his mouth, pulling his underwear down to his knees before he comes back up and kisses the end of his now hard cock.

Steve’s looking down at him and listening to his own racing heartbeat, Bucky looking like some sort of demigod of lust, that sinful mouth just an inch away from undoing him completely.  “So…”

Lasciviousness is made incarnate in Bucky’s eyes as he grips Steve’s thighs and noses at his pubic hair.  “Think the shower can wait a minute.”

He swallows Steve whole without batting an eye and it’s so completely _sudden_ that Steve stumbles before he finds purchase against the wall behind him.

“Fucking hell, _Bucky-”_ Steve gets a hand in his hair and pulls, making Bucky moan.  His nose is flush to Steve’s body, his throat closed around Steve’s cock so tightly that for a moment, he thinks Bucky’s going to choke.  A kaleidoscope of color explodes behind his eyes, sensations familiar but long unfelt making his spine turn to liquid.  Bucky pulls back just far enough to swirl his tongue around the top third of his cock and he shakes, daring to open his eyes and look down.

It’s a mistakes, because Bucky’s jaw is fucked open wide by his girth and those gorgeous eyes are staring up at him like sucking his cock is his sole goddamn purpose in life.  Steve doesn’t even get out a warning, he just _comes._

Bucky swallows every drop.

Steve pants and reaches for Bucky the moment his orgasm is over, getting him to his feet and resting his head against his shoulder while he tries to reach for Bucky’s cock.

“Uh-uh, Steve, I’m fine for now – that was just an apology for embarrassing the unit back there.”  His voice is all rough and scratchy and it’s from nothing but having Steve’s cock jammed down his throat.

“Don’t… don’t think you did any irreparable damage, Buck.”  Steve feels like he’s floating and he lets himself be lead to the bathroom.

“Oh, not to the unit anyway.  You?  I think we ruined ourselves for each other a long time ago, Stevie.”  Bucky turns the shower on and pushes Steve in.  “I’m gonna brush my teeth real quick, you start lathering that gorgeous body up for me.”

Steve’s not about to refuse a direct order like that – not when the consequences are dire.  “Message received, Sergeant.”

The water is so blessedly warm that for a moment, Steve actually forgets all about Bucky.  It’s the first hot shower with decent pressure he’s had in almost a year and he moans out loud as it hits his skin, mixing with the endorphins still roaring in his system from his orgasm.  It makes him even more light-headed and he soaks it in, not moving or breathing, simply existing for the sake of hot water against his body.

Bucky stepping in behind him brings him back to the world, along with warm lips on his neck and strong hands turning him for a kiss.

“ _Now_ may I kiss you?”

Steve pins Bucky to the wall and puts his hands up above his head – so suddenly that Bucky groans loudly as Steve fucks his mouth with his tongue, making himself at home and grinding their hips together.  He tastes fresh and clean, maybe with just the _tiniest_ bit of whiskey still left over.  It adds the perfect burn to the kiss and Bucky kisses back just as hard, as hungry as Steve for it.  He wriggles free of Steve’s grip and slides his fingers into his wet hair, pulling Steve down his level.  Steve goes willingly, moaning because he’s missed Bucky so fucking _much,_ has missed his body and touch and it’s been absolute hell because he’s been right there the whole time, in easy reach.  He puts all of that into the kiss, all of the frustration and relief that has been building in him for so long, and grips Bucky’s body so tightly that he leaves bruises, pretty little purple marks that contrast so artfully with Bucky’s combat forged body.

Bucky breaks the kiss and puts Steve’s hands on the backs of his thighs.  “Think you oughta put those muscles to better use, Steve.”

Steve lifts Bucky without so much as a grunt and presses him against the wall, Bucky now a good two inches taller than he.  “How’s that?”

“Perfect – but I want your mouth.”

Steve gives it to him and Bucky is _everywhere,_ his hands roaming over his body and Steve lets him, _needs_ for Bucky to touch and feel and claim what’s his.  He  just pushes the kiss deeper and deeper, feeling Bucky rub himself against his stomach.  His cock is hard and hotter than the water beating down on them and Steve tries to give him as much friction as he can, licking Bucky’s mouth such a way that he _knows_ Bucky will come from it.

Steve brushes his fingers over Bucky’s hole and that’s all it takes – Bucky comes apart in his arms and throws his head back, come pulsing all the way up to Steve’s chest and getting washed away down their bodies.  Steve wants to taste him but right now he has to keep him held up, not letting him down until he stops shaking from the aftershocks.

“You did that on purpose.”  Bucky grins and opens his eyes again, his body red from his face down to his navel.

“And you’re complaining because…”

“Now you’re gonna have to work that much harder when you fuck me.”

Steve nips at his jaw and turns him around, rubbing his cock against the pretty curve of Bucky’s ass.  “And you think that’s gonna be a problem for me?  I can go all night, Buck.”

“I know you can – but not all of us are hopped up on serum courtesy of Uncle Sam.”  Bucky grinds back against him and grabs his forelocks for another kiss that lasts long enough for Steve to become ragingly hard again.  Damn it all to hell if he doesn’t have it far worse for Bucky then anyone else he can think of – not that there have been many, but still.

“Look at this way,” Steve hates to break that kiss but he’s gotta breathe at some point, “that’s just longer that I get to eat your ass” – he reaches down and this time, he can touch Bucky’s hole as much as he wants “and then finger you open so long and slow that you’ll remember this when we march into Berlin.”

Bucky’s squirming the longer Steve touches him but he doesn’t shy away – he’s just sensitive.  “Sound awfully confident of yourself, Steve.”

“Never had a reason to not be with you, Buck.”

Getting around to actually washing each other takes some time.  Steve has six months of kisses to make up for and right now, scraping the grime off is playing second fiddle to shoving his tongue into Bucky’s mouth.  The Third Reich and Hydra _owe_ him this.

___

The steam is still rising from their bodies as they step back into the room, bare-ass naked and _ready._ Steve has kissed Bucky for so long in the shower that the precome is still leaking from his cock and Bucky’s not far behind, little silvery drops sticking to the dark hair at the tops of his legs where it keeps making strings as he walks.  Steve feels it smear and stick against his own skin when they stop against at the edge of the bed, still kissing Bucky like his life depends on it.

“Got time to spend on it, Stevie – nothin’ ‘wham bam thank you ma’am’ alright?”  Bucky’s voice is all languid and warm, settling in Steve’s ear like sweet music.

“Don’t think that’ll be hard, Buck.”  Steve lifts him again and places him on the bed, back where he was when they first touched down in England. Of course now it’s harder to move from this spot, because Bucky’s naked and warm and _home_ under him, and Steve has always had a hard time pulling away from him when they’re like this. 

                “Oh, it’s hard Steve – _very_ hard.”  Bucky grins and Steve rolls his eyes, ignoring the awful pun and reaching down between them to rub Bucky’s precome all over his cock.

                “Never gonna get over how wet you get for me.”  He makes his hand into a fist and fucks his hips in, out, in, out, he and Bucky just barely fitting in between his fingers.  Bucky groans and bites Steve’s bottom lip, legs wrapped around Steve’s slim waist.

                Bucky’s voice is a low growl, rasping hot against Steve’s skin like the only sandpaper he’d ever want on his flesh. “You just… you don’t fucking know, Steve, how often I get wet for you.  Can be in the middle of goddamn battle and just watching you kick ass – can’t tell you how many times I’ve gotten hard watching my guy do his thing.”  Bucky nips his jaw and keeps going to his earlobe, kissing and biting as he pleases.  “Missed a couple shots cause I couldn’t take my eyes off your ass, lookin’ so damned good in that uniform.”

                Steve’s hooked now, line and sinker – he _wants_ to hear Bucky’s filthy mouth, has since they went drinking earlier.  “Don’t stop.”  He goes for Bucky’s neck, dragging his stubble and shuddering as he catches the corona of his glans against his index finger – he doesn’t want to come yet but _goddamn_ if Bucky doesn’t have him close.

                Bucky rakes his fingernails down Steve’s back and draws a moan from him, amplified when Steve bites his collarbone and makes Bucky whimper.  “Yeah, that’s it Steve, fuckin’ mark me up and let ‘em know I’m yours.  Wish the whole unit knew how good you bruise and then fuck me, leavin’ me always wanting more.”  His voice is intoxicating and Steve feels drunk with lust, working itself through his body down to the soles of his feet; never once has he had booze as good as Bucky’s honest want.

Steve circles his tongue around his left nipple before he bites down on it – this is Bucky’s sweet spot, the one that ruins him for anyone else.  Steve swirls the tip his tongue around and around that pretty little point, making Bucky scrabble for his shoulders so he doesn’t float away, his legs spread wide so that Steve can make himself at home.  Steve does the same to his right nipple and feels Bucky leak even more against his hip, so much now that they stick together and come away with the slightest wet sound.

Bucky brings him in for another kiss before Steve can go farther south, holding his jaw open so that he can taste as much as he wants.  Steve lets him, finally moving his hand from Bucky’s cock and moving down past his balls.  He just barely touches Bucky’s hole, feels the slightest flutter of that most private spot on his body.  Bucky draws his legs back and yeah, he’s just as ready for this as Steve is – going slow might be a little difficult to manage tonight.  They both just want it far too much.

“Gonna eat me out first?”  Bucky’s question is more of a command – like hell if Steve was going to pass the chance up anyway.

“Damn right I am.  Legs up, Sergeant.”

Bucky grabs hold of himself behind his knees and spreads his ass – Steve has to sit back and just _look_ for a moment, taking in the dark hairs that go down from Bucky’s balls to his hole, darkish pink against the pale flesh of his thighs.  He’s better than any pin-up imaginable, tempting beyond belief and absolutely unashamed of showing himself off to Steve like this.

“Doesn’t look too different from before, does it?”  Bucky hitches his legs back a little further and rubs his hole, just to tease both himself and Steve.

“Yeah – war’s put a little more hair on you.”  Steve leans down and kisses Bucky between his balls and hole – it’s the only warning he’s going to get.

“It’s all yours, Stevie, and just yours.”  Bucky bites his lip at him and Steve takes that as his go ahead.

Tasting Bucky again after so long is a homecoming that Steve can’t quite believe.  He’s warm and damp, and not even his thorough scrubbing job is quite enough to wash away the smoky taste of conflict from his body.  Steve loves how even under the gunpowder, Bucky still tastes the same.

“That’s it Steve, get me nice and open for your cock.”  Bucky grabs a hold of his hair and guides him where he wants, his legs still raised up in the air.  “Wanna be sopping wet and loose for that big dick, have to be so I don’t hurt as much in the morning.”  Bucky whines when Steve forces the tip of his tongue in and gets a taste of the soft skin inside his body, over-sensitive from his orgasm before but so, so willing to receive what Steve has to give.

Steve licks up to his balls and then back down again, making Bucky growl with frustration.  “When this is over, you’re gonna put me over the couch back at our place and stay down there til the spit run downs my thighs and I’m so fucking hard there’s a puddle on the goddamn floor.  Gonna put you flat on your back and ride you so hard the neighbors tell us to stop, baby.  God, fucking _shit Steve-”_

He goes on and on, getting nastier and nastier the longer Steve eats him out.  Steve’s moaning with him, his face pressed hard into Bucky’s body so that he can’t see but certainly hear him.  His chin gets wetter and wetter, feeling Bucky’s body open up for him and he doesn’t try to stop Bucky from squirming, feeling he’s earned the right to suffocate a little when Bucky’s thighs wrap around his head.  It’s encouragement, Bucky’s non-verbal way of telling him that this is _exactly_ what he wants, there isn’t any other damn thing in the world right now he’d rather be doing.

It’s Bucky who ends it.

“Stevie, babe, you gotta fuck me now, I… God, you got me so fucking _close.”_ Bucky pulls him up and kisses him so hard that Steve feels his lips bruise and Bucky, God, Bucky is _shaking_ with how badly he needs Steve.  He keeps as much of Bucky under him as he reaches for the lube in his bag and pulls it out, spilling it all over his fingers and Bucky’s stomach as he reaches down and coats his hole with it, two fingers sliding in fast while he kisses Bucky again.  Bucky’s mouth is open against his, not so much kissing back as he is trying to hold himself together.  They haven’t been close like this for so long that it feels like Bucky’s about to catch fire and a third finger makes him sob, half from pleasure, half from his body having to adjust to Steve being inside him.

“Fuck me Steve, please, I’m _ready_ ” – he’s desperate, wild-eyed, want now fully replaced by need.

“I got you Buck, just hold-“  He doesn’t manage the last part, because Bucky’s sucking on his tongue as he reaches down and pushes himself down on Steve’s cock.  Steve follows through in unintentional hurry, bottoming out before his brain comprehends what’s happening.

Bucky nearly chews through his lip in the process, not nearly ready enough but Steve isn’t going to take this away from him until he’s told otherwise.  He’s all white heat around his cock, a perfect fit even if Bucky rushed through prepping – Steve honest to God nearly comes just from being inside him, and Bucky’s unconscious squeezing around him makes him slam on the breaks.

“Just.. you’re fucking _tight.”_

Bucky moans his agreement and buries his face in Steve’s shoulder, his legs back around Steve’s waist.  “Fucking _move._ ”

Steve’s getting _really_ good at following orders tonight.

Bucky sets the pace for him, gripping his hips and pulling down and in, his head thrown back as Steve tries his hardest to keep up.  Serum or not, Bucky’s still a force of nature when Steve’s balls deep inside him.  He gets just as good as Steve gives and soon he’s fucking him not quite fast but certainly quick enough that “slow” is out of the question. 

“How’s that, Buck?”  Steve’s got his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, keeping him in place so that they don’t roll off the cot.

“Fuckin’ perfect, Stevie, just… keep going, you’re fucking me so fucking _good._ ”  His praise is honest and Steve kisses his neck and shoulder, changing the angle of his hips a little so he’s coming more down than in.  It drives Bucky wild and he digs his fingers into Steve’s ass, pulling and grabbing and consuming, holding him as hard as he can and fuck all if it’s not the best Steve’s felt in a long, long time, riding that high with the only person who’s ever made him feel that way.

Bucky slams his lips into Steve’s all of a sudden and Steve feels it, the tightening in his lower body as Bucky comes without a hand on his cock, shooting right up to his neck and leaving bruises on Steve’s skin that will be gone by tomorrow morning.  Steve comes inside Bucky, seeing lights as bright as V-1 rocket trails behind his eyelids, never stopping, only fading from view.

Floating back down to earth takes a long, long time and Steve feels like he’s still coming for the duration – and Bucky doesn’t let him pull out until they’re both breathing evenly again.

“You…”  Bucky tries to talk but he’s so blissed out that he doesn’t try to say anything further, just kisses Steve and wraps his arms around his shoulders.  Steve falls into it and finally they break apart, rolling so that Bucky’s on top of him and he can finally let the pleasant ache of orgasm drag him into satiation.

Bucky licks the come from Steve’s chest where they’ve been pressed together and licks it into Steve’s mouth, that extra little taste of them making Steve’s already come-foggy brain feel more obscured.  Bucky doesn’t stop until he’s gotten all he can – and then he sucks Steve’s cock clean, making Steve thrash from the overload of sensation.

He looks more than pleased with himself as he gives Steve one more sloppy kiss and then pillows his head on his chest, sweaty and sticky but so supremely happy that Steve refuses to move.

“I kinda hate this war thing, Stevie – cause it keeps us from this.”  His voice is barely louder than a whisper, all used up and scratchy.  The sound of it makes Steve tingle.

“Duty to country comes before duty to… fucking.  And the Reich’s kind of been killing guys like us, so we better keep fighting.”

“Not exactly good pillow talk, babe.”  Bucky looks up at him and strokes Steve’s cheek with his thumb.  “But I get what you’re saying.”

Steve smiles and kisses his palm.  “Doesn’t mean we can’t make us a priority for the next couple days though.”

“For once, your priorities and mine line up completely, Stevie.” 

Bucky brings him in for another kiss and you know, Bucky’s absolutely right.  Operation Ruin Sergeant Barnes is a mission that Steve’s _positive_ he’ll have no trouble in completing.

               

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Parks and Recreation for making me aware of Lagavulen's existence tho.


End file.
